User talk:Lalaone
Welcome Talk page disruptions I don't normally revert people's comments on talk pages, but your edits were particularly disruptive, so I made an exception. Assuming you were the anon from before, even if they're your comments, you can't alter the content of a posted message after someone has responded to them. If everyone did that, talk pages would be confusing and chaotic. Additionally, you can't spam your own comments in the middle of other people's conversations. If you want to interject, post a comment at the bottom of the discussion. Any further disruption of another contributor's talk page (including mine) will lead to a block. Second, I don't really want to continue the pointless argument over Rin and Sesshōmaru. All of it is speculation and so has nothing to do with the content of this wiki and third parties getting me involved in such a pointless discussion over the last week has been very annoying, so I'm going to withhold any further comment because the entire debate is fruitless. Thirdly, as per our canon policy, this site uses a tiered-canon structure and does not hold sources outside the manga to be exclusively non-canon, provided that it doesn't directly contradict the manga itself. While you may disagree and personally consider everything that does not come from Rumiko Takahashi to be non-canon, this is site policy and will be observed at all times.--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 06:26, August 17, 2013 (UTC) I am seriously with Lord Hyoga on this. I am done with you all together. Try and post something to my account and and I will undo it all and/delete it. Just like he/she said this is fruitless and I am getting tired of it. RinxXxSessh (talk) 22:27, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :To be clear, I only reverted things that were disrupting my talk page. You are not allowed to revert/alter another user's comments except in cases of disruption (as determined by an admin) or vandalism. I would exercise caution when undoing talk page comments yourself; the safer thing would be to not do it at all and just request administrator assistance when the situation arises.--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 23:14, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Talk to Admin You are seriously in volations of the rules here again okay. You need to talk to Lord Hyoga right now because you still have not learned your lesson the last time you kept doing this okay and it's becoming a headache for all of us here on the InuYasha wikia. This is not some website where you can post whatever you want, we have certain rules here and you need to follow them okay. If you keep this up you will get blocked for even longer the next time too. InuGami (talk) 13:13, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :Technically you were blocked before because you were disrupting talk pages (namely mine), but this time you are making edits without discussion to pages that are frequently in dispute. From now on, know that those specific details are not in question and that you cannot change them without a discussion on the relevant talk pages. If you do not start a discussion and make the same or similar edits to those pages in dispute, you will be blocked. Since this incessant edit warring is counter-productive and a discussion must take place before any changes can be made.-- 15:30, October 3, 2013 (UTC)